


Letters between Queenie & Tina

by morningcolor



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Letters, Set after the events of the crimes of grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningcolor/pseuds/morningcolor
Summary: After the Events in paris, 1927.What i think the Goldstein sisters react to the sides they had chosen.





	Letters between Queenie & Tina

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

_Dear Tina_  
_i hope this letter found you in good place. I hope you are alright now._  
_i believe you were there you were in the gathering, looking for credence. so you must knew by now what was my decision.._

_..taking the decision to make a world where i could marry the person i love the most and_  
_I am making the world where i could rise_  
_a family with love without fear._

_i am sorry that i never get a chance to_  
_discuss anything with you._

_Tina i am fine stop looking for me. I am afraid that must be dengrous._

_i miss you any chance of meeting you soon ? that will make me happy._  
_I need to talk to you... immediately._

_\- Queenie_

_my dear Queenie_  
_I can't believe what you did. I don't know where you are. Are you with grindelwald? is that true? jackob filled me of what happened._

_He didn't mean it Queenie. he didn't._

_I believe we got each others. I still can't believe what jackob told me. you are breaking my heart by leaving._

_Grindelwald is trying to use you. he is trying to use you abilities._  
_My dear Queenie where i should meet you. I know you reading my mind as you always dose when we are apart for no good._

_Please return. you aren't in in paris are you?_  
_me and newt left to London. i am picking up my things but it seems grindelwald left paris after gathering his fellowers.and you left with no one other than him. I am still in denial your leaving with him._  
_I need to see you. where?_  
_please respond to this._  
_-yours, Tina_

_Tina_  
_it is true i left with Mr grindelwald. he is not a bad man. Tina he is changing the world. that is why they are rejecting him. he is charming, and nice person from the inside and i am forming a friendship with him._  
_and above all he understand me.._  
_i can't tell you where i am now. sorry. but i can't._  
_but if i could tell you that Credence is fine. I got to know him. he is much happier now._

_I was hoping to meet you. but according to some conditions it is apear that i can't. right now at least. i am sorry. i will tell you when i can._

_-Queenie_

_Queenie_  
_i know you had read my mind. and i am sure you let Grindelwald find out in the end. he is dengrous. Grindelwald want to use you. and use Credence._

_jackob and i heartbroken because of you. newt is worried about you this man tried to kill him. only for trying to save Credence._  
_Grindelwald dosn't wanna build the world you want. whatever he is doing he doesn't want to do it peacefully. he will kill. and destroy everything in his way. don't be part of this Queenie... I know you are fine. god know i can't sleep out of worry about you and the poor Credence- i didn't only fail in saving him from the man who will use him... i lost you too.._  
_I know that Grindelwald is keeping both of you save..because he needs you still._

_\- Tina_


End file.
